muzykofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jan Borysewicz
Jan Józef Borysewicz, znany również jako Jan Bo (ur. 17 kwietnia 1955 we Wrocławiu) - Polski wokalista,gitarzysta i kompozytor rockowy, także autor tekstów piosenek; lider zespołu Lady Pank. Muzyczny samouk. Autor solowego projektu Jan Bo. Ojciec modelki Joanny Borysewicz. Dyskografia Jan Borysewicz wziął udział w nagraniu wszystkich płyt zespołu Lady Pank. Albumy solowe * Królowa ciszy (1988) * Wojna w mieście (1992) * Moja wolność (1995) * THE best - Przekorna dusza (2008) - płyta nie wydana! * Miya (2010) Inne * sesja nagraniowa Budki Suflera z Janem Borysewiczem w składzie (1978) ** gitara w utworach „Kula nocnego światła”, „Rozmowa”, „Ślady na piasku” i „Życiowy numer” * sesja nagraniowa Budki Suflera z Janem Borysewiczem w składzie (1978) ** gitara w coverach „Roll Over Beethoven”, „Baker Street”, „I Want You (She's So Heavy)”, „The Way It Is” oraz „Give a Little Bit” * Na brzegu światła - jako członek Budki Suflera (1979) * sesja nagraniowa Anny Jantar na płytę Anna Jantar - jako członek Budki Suflera (1979) ** gitara w utworach „Do żony wróć” i „Nic nie może wiecznie trwać” * Ona przyszła prosto z chmur - jako członek Budki Suflera (1980) * Za ostatni grosz - jako członek Budki Suflera (1982) * singel Stanie się cud - Nasz Wspólny Świat (1987) * BO-Session - niewydany projekt Jana Borysewicza (1988) ** cover utworu „Easy Rider” Jimiego Hendriksa * Być wolnym - składanka (1997) * E=mc2 - soundtrack filmu E=mc² ** utwory „Niby jestem niby nie” oraz „Jeśli tylko chcesz” (2002) * Borysewicz & Kukiz - projekt Jana Borysewicz i Pawła Kukiza (2003) * projekt Dżentelmeni 2010 ** utwór „Emo Song” z udziałem Tomasza Karolaka Gościnnie Jako muzyk sesyjny lub gościnnie Jan Borysewicz wziął udział w nagraniu kilkudziesięciu płyt, m.in: * Good Rock & Roll - Krzysztof Krawczyk (1980) * Iza - Izabela Trojanowska (1981) * Układy - Izabela Trojanowska (1982) * Urszula - Urszula (1983) ** gitara w utworach: „Bogowie i demony” oraz „Fatamorgana '82” * Obywatel G.C. - Obywatel G.C. (1986) * Złe słowa - Jacek Skubikowski (1986) * Ostatni koncert - Krzak, płyta pamięci Ryszarda Skibińskiego (1987) ** gitara w „Kapela łąkowa i Krzak'i” nagranie z koncertu 21 maja 1983 roku * When I Die - Fotoness (1988) * Brzydcy - Grażyna Łobaszewska (1988) ** kompozycja i gitara w utworze „Koszmarni ludzie” * No disco - Top One (1990) ** gitara w utworach „Światła wielkich miast”, „Fred Kruger” i „Złudne prawdy” * Omen - Jacek Skubikowski (1990) *"A ja wolę moją mamę" (muzyka Majka Jeżowska, słowa Agnieszka Osiecka) - Majka Jeżowska ** gitara w utworach „A ja wolę moją mamę” oraz „Kto się przezywa” * Love - Edyta Bartosiewicz (1992) ** gitara w utworach „Good Bye to the Roman Candles", „Emmilou”, „Blues for You” i „Take My Soul with You” * Dzień dobry - Dypolm (Wojtek Pilichowski plus goście) (1993) ** gitara w utworach „A Kind of Night Trap” oraz „Road Side Stone” * Uczciwa bieda - Jacek Skubikowski (1993) ** gitara w utworach: „Uczciwa bieda”, „Nawet nie pytaj”, „Sama”, „Albo nigdy nikt”, „Za każdy dzień za każdy szept”, „Cztery łóżka” * Kocham Cię - Chłopcy z Placu Broni (1993) ** gitara w coverze „Jezioro szczęścia” (artysta oryginalny Bajm) * Biegnę i płonę - Subway (1994) ** gitara w hip-hopowej wersji utworu „A na plaży... (Anna)” oraz „Light My Fire” * Cytadela - Cytadela (1994) * Tribute to Eric Clapton (1995) ** gitara i produkcja utworu „Sunshine of Your Love” * ...jak cytrynę... - Jacek Skubikowski (1996) * Granat - Wojtek Pilichowski (1996) ** gitara w utworze „Marcus” * Urszula akustycznie - Urszula (1996) * singel Wciąż bardziej obcy - Piasek (1997) * Słodkie zło - Beata Szumska CD1997 (1997) ** gitara w utworach: „Słodkie zło”, „Lekka jak motyl”, „Mario Luca” i „Fanano” * 12 sprawiedliwych - Mieczysław Jurecki (1998) ** gitara w utworach „Spacer z żółwiem” oraz „Rock and Roll Part Two” * singel 7 nocy bez ciebie - Izabela Trojanowska (2001) * To co w życiu ważne - Krzysztof Krawczyk (2004) ** gitara w utworze „Przytul mnie życie” * Definition of Bass - Wojtek Pilichowski (2005) ** gitara w utworach „Bass Dance” , „Stop Loving You”, „Sekele” * The Best - Jajco (2005) ** gitara w utworze „Czerwony autobus”, nagranie z roku 1983 (cover piosenki Władysława Szpilmana z lat 50.) * Matematyk - Homo Twist (2008) ** gitara w utworze „Dwieście złotych” * Hey Jimi - Polskie gitary grają Hendrixa - projekt Leszka Cichońskiego (2008) ** gitara i produkcja utworu „Power of Soul” * Rock Loves Chopin - projekt Radka Chwieralskiego (2008) * W hołdzie Tadeuszowi Nalepie - projekt własny (2008)